Cruel Intentions
by K.P.T.-Incognito
Summary: Bella una chica dulce, tímida e introvertida se ve envuelta en un mundo de drogas, sexo y problemas. Edward sera el encargado de ayudarle a encajar y de paso pervertir su inocente alma.OOC Edward/Le...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia esta inspirada...solo un poquito en la película. Por lo que no sera lo mismo, de cualquier modo sera interesante ver lo que sale. **

**Placebo- Every you Every me**

* * *

><p><strong>Juegos sexuales<strong>

**_Edward_**

"¿Cuál es el problema ahora Edward?"

"Me he aburrido… sigo siendo el mismo inmaduro e infantil niño rico que la caga siempre"

"No es tu culpa" la Sra. Torner se acomodo en su asiento de cuero francés y miro detenidamente su cuaderno de anotaciones. La sola presencia del joven la ponía demasiado nerviosa "El periodo por el que estas pasando es una de las etapas más complicadas de la adolescencia…solo tienes 19 años Edward"

"Aún así…ya me he cansado del sexo sin ningún tipo de compromiso" una mirada picara y sensual se asomo detrás de esos ojos verde olivo. "Además…las jovencitas de mi edad no quieren nada que las ate, por no decir que hacer el amor con ellas se ha vuelta repetitivo y hasta…insatisfactorio"

"Debes aprender a ver más allá…del sexo" las mejillas de Irina Torner se enrojecieron al ver por dónde iba aquella conversación. Imaginarse a su paciente en situaciones como esas le hacían replantarse la razón de por qué le seguía atendiendo.

"Me han dicho que las mujeres mayores…son mucho más interesantes. Tomándola a usted por ejemplo"

Edward se acerco peligrosamente. Su cabello broncíneo y sus ojos era solo una parte de todo su atractivo. Su voz y su cuerpo eran otro pecado, que ni una mujer madura, esposa y madre podía pasar en alto.

"Hace tiempo que he querido saber, como es estar con una mujer con su…experiencia" tomo la mano de Irina que reposaba sobre su escritorio y acaricio suavemente la palma. "Debe ser una aventura exquisita"

"Edward debería-as marcharte" La Dra. Retiro apresuradamente su mano y se levantó para separase del muchacho. Aunque este fue mucho más rápido. Con una agilidad que la dejo momentáneamente sin aire, Edward la volteo hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron, escandalosamente cerca.

"Tú eres mi doctora favorita ¿Sabes?" susurro el joven cerca de su oído, para luego morder ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Ed.…deten" No tuvo tiempo de replicar.

* * *

><p>Hola allí. Bueno soy nueva en esto, sean lindas. Publicare seguido o eso espero. 1 Capitulo a mas tardar mañana o pasado. (mucho mas largo que esto) Este mini prologo es solo para ver el caracter de Edward. Si, este es mucho mas...promiscuo. Como todas imaginamos. No?<p>

Anónimo


	2. Sexo, Sexo y mas Sexo

**La historia esta levemente adaptada a la película, no sera igual, solo algunas coincidencias. **

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Stephanie Mayer **

**Keane, K´NAAN -Stop For A Minute**

* * *

><p>Sexo, sexo y más sexo<p>

La mansión Cullen estaba completamente preparada para recibir a los invitados. Edward miraba desde su habitación como llegaban los autos llenos de las personas más horribles, frívolas y huecas que en su vida conocería.

"Estas buscando a tu nueva conquista"

Edward volteo para encontrase Jessica completamente desnuda en el marco de la puerta.

"Paseando desnuda…valla Jessica. Que sorpresa"

La chica se acerco oscilando sus caderas sensualmente. Para ningún miembro masculino de la residencia Cullen era un secreto, que Jessica era putamente bella. Cabello castaño, un rostro perfecto, ojos tan verdes y una boca que, como Edward decía; le podría servir mucho si no fuera tan zorra.

"Ni te molestes…sabes que te encanta verme desnuda"

Jessica acerco sus finas manos a la cremallera del pantalón de Edward, este se dejo hacer.

_Un poco de diversión podría arreglar su mañana. _

"Creo que a nuestro amigo si le gusta verme desnuda" susurro la rubia antes de deslizar los boxes del chico para liberar su enorme erección.

"Puedes ocupar esa boca en otra cosa" dijo este tajante.

Jessica podía ser tan vanidosa a la hora del sexo. Ocupaba su belleza de forma que el chico con el que cogía, debía dar gracias para que una mujer como ella se diera el tiempo de joder con él. Esto le servía, usualmente los idiotas con los que se acostaba la adoraban como la diosa que ella creía ser, todos, a excepción de Edward.

El sabía exactamente como tratarla.

Jessica se llevo inmediatamente su miembro a la boca. El chico solo cerró los ojos y suspiro. Era lo único que Jessica conseguía…que el cobrizo suspirara y diera cortos gemidos. Y eso era precisamente el por qué le buscaba constantemente. Cada vez que tenían sexo, Edward le daba unos orgasmos devastadores, esos que te dejan tan satisfecha y con el sentido desorbitado. Pero ella nunca podía conseguir que él perdiera el control.

Jessica se esmero mucho más, introducía casi por completo a Ed en su boca para luego succionar con fuerza. Pero era inútil…Edward solo la miraba con una sonrisa burlona y negaba con la cabeza.

Abruptamente quito la boca de Jessica y sujeto fuertemente tu cintura.

"Por dios Jessica…me estas decepcionando" la giro bruscamente y dejo que se apoyase en el poste de su cama. Ubico su miembro justo en la entrada de su sexo. No le importaba si ella lo disfrutaba o no, solo quería terminar con lo había empezado.

Se adentro de un solo embiste. Jessica se aferro con fuerza y reprimió el grito de dolor que quería salir de su garganta. La posición en la que Edward la tomaba no era muy cómoda, y la fuerza de sus embistes eran delirantes.

"Edward…duele"

El muchacho gruño y comenzó a moverse más lento; llevo sus demos hasta el sexo de su compañera y le dio un pequeño masaje. Los dedos expertos de Edward llevaron a Jessica a otro lugar…ahora no era dolor el que le otorgaba, si no placer, una cantidad increíble de placer.

"Oh dios Edward más"

Ahora si no se reprimió, contento de que Jessica no se quejara, la penetro con todo lo que tenía. La chica no demoro en cerrarse sobre su miembro…pero él sentía que no era suficiente.

No podía soportar la idea de que ya nada ni nadie le complaciera. Antes el coger con Jessica le hacía sentir un placer exquisito, pero ahora ella parecía tan necesitada que ni siquiera para saciar sus necesidades le servía. Continúo solo hasta conseguir una mínima liberación.

Salió rápidamente del interior de la chica, lejos de lo que pensó, este pequeño encuentro lo dejo aun más insatisfecho.

"Lárgate" dijo fríamente a Jessica; quien yacía en la punta de su cama, con las mejillas coloreadas y sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

"Edward me d-duele" se quejo la rubia. En sus caderas quedaron grabadas las manos del muchacho, en grandes manchas marrones.

"Oh vamos cariño, como si nadie te hubiera cogido así" Edward la miro con asco. "Solo eres una maldita zorra"

"Por favor Edward…no me hables de esa forma"

"Ya te dije que te fueras"

La chica se puso de pie, pero de inmediato trastabillo. Edward la levanto sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y la llevo hasta su habitación.

_Solo es una zorra- pensó._

"Maldita fiesta" susurro para sí mismo.

Era propio de la familia Cullen ofrecer la fiesta de inicios de primavera en su gran mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. Esmme y Carlisle Cullen eran los dueños de las fortunas más importantes de todo Europa y la _le plus grand* _de la sociedad Londinense.

Ahora tendría que estar de pie, sonriendo y pretendiendo que no odia cada segundo que pasa allí. El único consuelo seria la cantidad de chicas que asistirían, todas unas perras…pero sexo es sexo, y para Edward esa era una razón más que suficiente.

"Sr. Edward su madre lo espera en la sala…¿necesita algo?"

"No Sue…gracias"

Edward bajo la ostentosa escalera de la mansión Cullen y al pie de ella, una muy sonriente Esmme esperaba con una…¿chica?.

"Oh gracias a dios que bajas…hijo quiero presentarte a Tanya"

Desde pequeño Edward sabía que su futuro era brillante. Había descubierto desde muy temprano su gusto por el sexo opuesto, las relaciones con las chicas nunca se le dificultaron, ya fuera por su imponente fortuna o su asquerosamente perfecta belleza.

Edward contaba no solo con su familia para mostrarse interesante, su cabello broncíneo, preciosos ojos verdes, un rostro esculpido a mano y cuerpo de pecado, también favorecían a la hora de encontrar alguien con quien acostarse.

Por esa razón, se mostro tan sorprendido al quedar sin habla, delante de aquella chica.

Podría jurar nunca haber visto persona tan bella. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto, quedaba justo por sus hombros, lo traía como si no hubiera conocido peine en su vida, y algo que se le vería horrible a una chica común, en ella era, simplemente perfecto. Su corto vestido, dejaba ver unas piernas interminables. Ella era sorprendentemente hermosa. No solo eso…Edward juraría que era la misma diosa Afrodita reencarnada.

"Mucho gusto Edward"

La muchacha sostuvo la mano en el aire esperando ser correspondida. Pero Edward no salía de su estupor. La chica sonrió.

"Edward" la voz de su madre lo saco de su pequeño sueño. Tome inmediatamente la mano de Tanya y apretó suavemente.

"Es un placer…Tanya" respondió con la voz más roca posible.

"Bueno hijo…Tanya está aquí para pasar sus vacaciones con nosotros y esperaba que pudieras mostrarle la casa mientras yo termino de preparar los últimos detalles"

"Por supuesto…si la dama gusta" Edward mostro educadamente su brazo.

Esta sería una primavera muy larga.

.

_._

_._

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Pequeño...lo siento. =) <em>


End file.
